


Mandatory Housemates

by ww0211



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Las Vegas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ww0211/pseuds/ww0211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily got a promotion and joined her mother on the other side of the country, moving right into a haunted house. Will she be able to deal with her new housemate? Maybe she can find some help in the form of her mother's boyfriend...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on AO3. I have posted this on another site, but I admit that I haven't updated it there in ages. I want to get back into my writing, so I figure this will be a way to motivate myself. I have several chapters written already. 
> 
> I admit that I SUCK at summaries. Please don't hold that against me. I welcome feedback, I cherish feedback, so feel free to leave a comment. Please be kind! (to all the authors!) We put more thought and effort into our works than most people put into their jobs.

"So, you said that this house is available immediately?" Elena asked.

"Absolutely. The previous owner passed away a few months ago and the cousin in charge of the estate is trying to finalize everything." the realtor replied, "There are four bedrooms and three baths, one of which is off the master bedroom."

"Did you hear that?" Elena asked into the cell phone that was practically glued to her ear.

"Yes, mother. Four and three. Got it. Tell me again why I can't just stay with you when I get there? Why are you house hunting for me?" Emily asked. Her mother always answered the question with a tone in her voice that Em knew meant she wasn't telling her something.

"You know I'm a busy person. Coming and going at all times of day. You already have a job lined up here. You don't need to be disrupted by my frantic schedule. Besides, I'm having fun house hunting for you." Elena had that tone again.

"Yes, mother. Who am I to deny you your fun? Does it look okay? Anything funny I should know about?"

"It looks good to me. Of course, you'll have to do some redecorating to fit your taste. You'd have to do that with any house you bought."

"Alright. If you think it’s okay, we'll make the arrangements. I have to get back to work now. Have the realtor call me later and we will finalize everything." Em knew better than to argue with her mother about some things. If she didn't like it, she could always resell it later.

"Perfect. I'll let her know. You're going to love Las Vegas! Bye honey." Elena hung up the phone. "So, how did the owner die? It wasn't in the home, was it?"

"Well, I'm not sure about the details. I was told that Mr. White, the owner, fell off of the roof while he was trying to install a satellite dish." The realtor replied.

"Really? At least it wasn't _in_ the house."

* * *

 

Emily glanced around the empty space that she had decided would be the living room. She was going to need more furniture. Her last apartment wasn't even half this size. She would just make her mother buy them. Em's taste in furniture resembled a box of chocolates left in the sun, all shades of brown.

Sighing, Em shifted the weight of the box she was carrying and climbed the stairs to the bedrooms. The master bedroom was at the end of the hall. The wallpaper has to go, she thought, Seashells?? What was the owner thinking? I'll have to replace that, fast. Thanks mom.

Her bedroom was better at least, she mused as she placed the box on the floor next to the mirrored closet doors. The afternoon sun coming through the window across the room reflected off the mirrors, illuminating the large bedroom. Thankfully, her queen size bed had already been unloaded from the truck by the movers. Em started putting together the frame. She didn't want to tackle that job in a few hours, when she was sure to be ready to drop from exhaustion.

* * *

 

Steven had retreated to the swing on the back porch when the moving van had arrived at 8am. It was hard to accept that someone else was moving into the home he had occupied for the last five years of his life. Rick had been trying to sell the house since Steven had accidentally died six months ago. He really should have hired someone to install that satellite dish for him. He never was good with heights.

Steven leaned back in the swing, relaxing with the gentle rocking caused by the mid-summer breeze. He wished that he knew how to make things move. Then he wouldn't have to wait for a breeze to move the swing. He had made a few half-hearted attempts to move things, but had only managed a small vibration. It didn't matter much to him, since he could walk through anything that got in his way.

Steven listened to the noise coming from the kitchen behind him. The movers were complaining about having to work past four o'clock because this lady wanted all her stuff in the house today. Steven had overheard the realtor last week saying that the new owner, Emily Clarin, was driving in from Charleston. The sale had been arranged by her mother, so he had yet to see his new companion. He wondered if she would be anything like her mother. That bubbly woman had toured the while house jabbering into her cell phone non-stop.

An hour later, Steven heard the truck pull away from the front of the house. Time for a return to reality, and to see what this "Emily" was like. He didn't know why he was haunting his home, but he had never been one to hide his head in the sand. Well, not for long anyway.

Steven walked through the closed kitchen door and took the back stairs up to the second floor. The stairs ended in the upstairs hallway right outside his bedroom. Judging by the boxes piled near the doorway, she had chosen the same bedroom for herself.

Emily jumped up from the box she was unpacking and stuck her head out of the bedroom, frowning at the empty staircase. She could have sworn she'd heard someone coming up the stairs. Pushing a stray hair off of her face, she grabbed another box and carried into the bedroom.

Steven continued to stare in amazement at the doorway she had disappeared through. This was the woman who had bought his house? This beautiful young lady? He moved into the doorway to get another look.

Emily's hair, pulled back into a long ponytail high on her head, was a deep shade of chestnut that glittered even in the faint light of the lamp placed next to the bed. Looking into her eyes was like drowning in melted chocolate. Her lips were glazed with the color of ripe cherries that begged to be tasted.

Em pulled at the neckline of her tank top. She was going to get the AC checked while she was at it. The temperature in the room seemed to have jumped a couple of degrees just then.

Steven watched helplessly as her finger traced a line across her chest, tugging the fabric. Her breasts were straining against the thin material as though trying to burst out the front. The jeans she wore looked as though they had been painted onto her slim hips. When Steven felt like he could breathe again, he groaned softly. Breathing wasn't necessary for him anymore, just a habit that he hadn't bothered to try to break. Like the feeling of blood pooling in his groin just then. Wearing whatever he wanted was one of the few things that he actually liked about being dead, except when he felt like he had made his jeans two sizes too small.

Emily stood up, resting her hands on her hips to stretch her back. She just wanted a long bath and her bed. First, she had to find the box she had packed for tonight. It had a set of sheets, a blanket, two towels and her pillow. Her overnight bag had everything else that she needed and was already in the bathroom. Lucky for her, the box was right outside the bedroom door. Minutes later, she had the bed made and towels in hand as she headed into her bathroom.

Steven considered following her, but decided to give her some privacy. Even if she wouldn't know he was there, it still didn't seem right to him. He headed for the living room to wait for her, grimacing at the seashell wallpaper that is old girlfriend had convinced him to put up in the hall. He should have gotten rid of that when she left last year.


	2. Chapter 2

As Emily sank into the water, she breathed a sigh of relief. She must have pushed herself too hard with this move because for a while there she felt like she was being watched. Of course, that was crazy. Just because the last person to live in her house had died there, didn't make it haunted.

The mother had told her on the phone how he had fallen off the roof and broken his neck. Emily shivered despite the warm water. That settled it for her. She was definitely getting cable.

Em relaxed in the tub until the water got cool. As she climbed out of the tub, her foot slipped a bit on the slick floor. She mentally added a rug to the bathroom to her long list of things to get for the house.

Wrapping one towel around her chest and the other around her hair, Emily went into the bedroom to get her nightgown off the bed. The simple black silk gown fell to her knees and moved gently when she walked. It made her feel feminine without being obvious. She slipped the nightie over her head, pushing the thin straps securely onto her shoulders.

A small rumble from her stomach reminded Em that she had forgotten to eat. She floated down the back stairs to the kitchen and chose a frozen dinner from the freezer. It was a good thing her mother had dropped off some food for her this morning. She really didn't want to greet a pizza guy wearing only this.

Steven heard the microwave and headed into the kitchen. He leaned against the doorframe and watched her eat. His gaze alternated between her lips and the hint of cleavage that her nightgown revealed. His jeans shrank a size again.

Emily finished her dinner just as the temperature shot up a few degrees. _Great_ , she thought as she dumped the empty tray into the trash, _I'll probably need to replace the thermostat as well. I hope the air conditioning is not entirely broken._

Em checked the doors to make sure that they were locked before heading up to bed. Steven followed her up the stairs, fascinated by the outline of her rear through the nightgown. Each step emphasized that she had neglected to put on panties after her bath. He hoped that was normal for her.

Emily crawled into her bed, pushing the covers off to the side just in case it cooled off during the night. She turned off the lamp and rested the back of her head on the pillow. Staring at the ceiling, she repeated the prayer she had been saying since she was young. "Oh God," she whispered, "Please let me find my one true love. Amen." She closed her eyes and drifted quickly towards sleep.

Steven looked up at the ceiling and wondered if her prayer had already been answered. Before he died he never would have considered the possibility of "one true love". Now, he was starting to believe that anything could happen. Even between the living and the dead.

Steven walked over to her, fast asleep on her bed. Her blue satin sheets highlighted the soft texture of her skin. He couldn't resist touching her. He reached out and touched his hand to her cheek. Steven practically leaped back from the bed as Emily's hand fluttered up to where his had been. Steven wondered if she could have felt his touch. Was that even possible? He stepped back to the edge of the bed. Cautiously, he ran his finger along her lower lip. It felt as soft as it looked. This time, he wasn't startled when her tongue came out to follow the path his finger had taken. After a minute, he reached out again, tracing the neckline of her gown. Emily sighed in her sleep and arched her back towards his caress. Steven whispered her name in wonder.

Emily heard her name and bolted up-right in the bed, pulling the covers to her chest as she turned on the light. She scanned the room twice before she could convince herself that it was just her imagination and turn off the light. Lying back again, she forced her eyes closed. It felt like forever before she relaxed enough to go back to sleep.

He came to a decision as he watched her sleep. She was meant to be his. He didn't know how yet, but he was certain. He just had to find some way to let her know he was there, maybe even communicate.

* * *

 

Elena cuddled closer to Anteros. He was definitely worth lying to her daughter about. She wasn't sure how Emily would react to her seeing someone, let alone a real Greek god. She didn't want her daughter to turn away from her. Especially since it had taken her five years to convince Em to join her here. When her father had died, Em had taken it hard. Elena had dealt with it alright, but hadn't been able to stay in the same state they had lived in together.

Elena had met Anteros last month at a party in one of the casinos. The attraction had been instant and sharp on both sides. He had moved into her home about two weeks later. She knew she was going to have to tell Em eventually, but not right now. Em had enough to deal with.

_Don't worry. Everything will be fine. I'll make sure for you._

Elena smiled up at Anteros. "I love the way you do that, but at least pretend to let me have my thoughts to myself."

"Absolutely. I'll just keep quiet when you're worrying about things that you don't need to worry about." Anteros chuckled.

Elena gave him a little push before snuggling back into his chest. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, I'm slow at updating, here's some more.

Morning came way too early for Emily. Usually she was a morning person, but after her dreams last night all she wanted to do was get back to dreamland. She realized quickly that it wasn't going to happen, but smiled, remembering her dream. There had been a man next to her bed. She couldn't see his face, but she could still feel his touch on her lip, on her chest. Emily didn't know who he was but she'd like to have that dream again. 

Steven was waiting in the kitchen when she came down, still wearing that black temptation. He had decided late in the night that the best way to tell her he was there was to make something move. Since ghosts don't need to sleep, he had spent the night trying to move things around the house. About an hour before, he had discovered that if he focused he could move smaller things, like coffee cups. It seemed that the more he practiced, the more he could do. He had a plan for the morning. 

Em made herself some instant coffee and sat down at the kitchen table. She grimaced at the first sip. Instant wasn't the same, but she hadn't found the coffee pot yet. Em stood up and went to the cupboard for the chocolate pastries she had seen in there yesterday. Those would cut the taste of the coffee. She studied the backyard out the window as they heated in the microwave. She needed grass seed and that meant a lawn mower to go with it. She was going to go through her savings quickly at this pace. 

Steven took advantage of her distraction. Focusing the way he had practiced, he moved her coffee cup along the tabletop to the other side of her chair. He might have been able to push it off the table, but he didn't want to scare her. If she ran screaming from the house, they might both lose this chance at happiness. 

Emily grabbed the pastries from the microwave. They were barely cool enough not to burn her hands. While she sat down at the table, she reached for her coffee cup. When her hand connected with nothing, she looked up from the pastries. How had her coffee ended up over there? She always used her right hand and the cup was somehow near her left. 

She shrugged her shoulders and went to work devouring her breakfast. Em wanted to get the house unpacked by the end of the weekend. That gave her 3 days to tackle a lot of boxes. If she didn't get started soon, she'd still be unpacking when she started her new job on Monday. Maybe she could get her mother to come over and help her. That would also give Em a chance to find out what she was hiding.  
*****  
Emily had just finished dressing when Elena let herself in the front door. "Em, darling? Where are you?" 

"Upstairs, mom. I'll be down in a sec." Em called out her doorway. Where had her shoes gotten to? She hadn't been here 24 hours yet and she was already losing things. Giving up the search, she headed downstairs barefoot. 

She found Elena in the living room, removing the tape from boxes. "Mom, what are doing here?" she asked. 

Elena rushed across the room to embrace her daughter. "I couldn't wait to see you again!" 

"You just saw me yesterday morning." Em laughed. 

"I know, but it's been so long since I could just drive across town and see you that I couldn't resist. Don't you just love it?" 

"Yes, mother, it's great. So, I take it you're going to help me unpack while you're here?" Emily looked pointedly around at the boxes stacked everywhere. 

Elena beamed at Em. "Absolutely! What are mothers for?" 

Emily gave her mother another hug. Together, they hung Emily's shelves and shadow boxes. After a quick search, they found the small statues that went inside the shadow boxes. 

Elena unwrapped a ballerina first. "Ooo, I remember this one. You had just started those dance classes. You thought you were going to be a ballerina when you grew up. Do you remember?" 

"I remember going to class for about 3 weeks before the teacher declared that I had no grace and would never be great. I quit the next day." 

Elena clucked her tongue. "Nonsense. You're plenty graceful. She was an old coot." 

"You're biased." Emily laughed. 

"Sure I am. I'm you mother." Elena placed the ballerina on the shelf and grabbed another newspaper bundle to unwrap. "Aw, look at this one." 

Emily looked over at the small turtle in her mother's hand. "Dad gave me that one for my eighth birthday, I think." Emily considered for a moment before asking, "So how are you doing here?" 

Elena blushed slightly. "I'm fine. I'm so happy you decided to join me here."   
Uh-huh. There was that tone again. "Mother, what are you not telling me?" 

Elena's blush spread down her neck. "Nothing. Oh, look. This is still the prettiest butterfly. Didn't your friend give you this one in junior high?" 

"Middle school, mom. There is a difference. Are you having money trouble?" Elena asked. 

"No, I'm fine. Do you remember when you got this one? It was a Christmas present, right?" Elena was dodging, but at least she was telling the truth. 

"Yes, that's right. I think it was around tenth grade. Is your car alright?" Em pushed. 

"The car is still running perfectly. Your father really knew how to pick them." Elena could tell that Em was not going to let this go. Maybe she could ease into the truth. "How would you feel about my seeing someone?" Elena held her breath. 

"Oh, mom. It's been five years since dad passed away. I'm kinda surprised it took you this long." Emily leaned over the box to give her mother another hug. "So, tell me. Who is he? What does he do?" 

Elena breathed out, sighing in pure relief. "Where to start? His name in Anteros. He works as... sort of a... a professional matchmaker. He's a few inches taller than me, maybe 5'11. He's got this amazing blonde hair that goes down to his shoulders." 

"Right." Emily could see the dreamy look in her mother's eyes. "So you really like him." 

"Oh, honey, he's wonderful. So old fashioned. He opens doors for me and brings me flowers. He even takes his coffee the same way I do." Elena knew she was gushing but she couldn't help it. 

Emily thought for a moment before asking, "So are you just sleeping together or has he moved in? You only drink coffee first thing in the morning." 

Elena blushed all over again. "He moved in last month. You don't mind do you?" she asked anxiously. 

"No, mom, I don't mind. You have every right to be happy again. So, when do I get to meet him?" 

"Umm... I don't know..." 

"You can't hide him forever. Tell you what; you bring him over here Sunday evening. I'll make dinner and we can get to know each other. I won't take no for an answer." Em threatened her mother. 

Elena gave in quickly. She knew Em could be a pit-bull until she got what she wanted. "Alright, Sunday evening then. How about 6pm?" 

"Perfect. Now, help me with the rest of these boxes in here. I want this finished before he gets here."


	4. Chapter 4

By Saturday afternoon, Steven was getting a little frustrated. He'd tried hiding her shoes, moving dishes, and open boxes for her. She insisted on thinking that she was just getting forgetful. It was time to get a little more obvious. 

Steven waited for Emily to sit down to dinner so he could get started. As soon as Emily put her plate on the table, Steven went to the front porch and rang the doorbell. While Em rushed to answer, he went back into the kitchen and moved her plate. This time, he pushed it completely to the other side of the table, where she could have no doubt that she hadn't done it. 

Emily answered the door to find no one there. Confused, she headed back into the kitchen. As she sat down, she realized that her fork was in front of one chair, but her dinner was in front of the one next to her. 

Okay, she thought, this is way too weird. Pulling her plate back to where she had left it, she started eating her dinner. She thought about all the strange things that had happened since she had moved in on Thursday. Separately, they were unusual. But together, they had to indicate that something weird was happening.

Steven watched her face as she thought this through. He saw the "Ah-ha!" moment when she started realizing the events were related. He went to the light switch and pulled it down. 

Emily dropped her fork on the plate and looked up at the light. What the... The bulb must have blown. Standing, she walked over to the light switch to make sure. When she realized that the switch was down, she pushed it back up. With the light returned, she went back to her dinner. As the light turned its self back off again, she could have sworn that she saw someone at the switch, but when she turned, there was no one there. 

Emily finally admitted to herself that she was scared. She ran from the kitchen and up the stairs to her bedroom. Snatching her phone off the nightstand, she hurried into the bathroom and turned the lock as she closed the door. 

She dialed 9-1- before she stopped to think. What was she going to say? "Hello? Someone rang my doorbell, moved my dinner and turned off my light, twice." Oh, that would go over real well. Em took a deep breath and called her mother's cell phone instead. 

"Mom, are you really busy?" 

"That's a nice hello," her mother answered. "No, I'm not busy, but I was about to be." Elena giggled. 

"I'm sorry, but your boyfriend... Is he a big guy?" Em hesitated, not wanting to frighten her mother. 

"Well, yes, he is. Why?" 

Em took a deep breath. "I think there may be someone," something, "in my house. Can you bring him over to take a look? Please?" 

Elena looked over at Anteros. He nodded at her. Of course he was in her head. Did he ever leave? 

Anteros grinned. Never. 

Elena contained her laugh. "Yes, of course. We'll be there soon."

*****

Anteros grabbed Elena around the waist when she hung up the phone. A moment later, they were standing in front of Emily's house. 

"Um, I'll need my key to get in the house. We left my purse behind." Elena commented. 

Anteros smiled at her as he opened the front door. "Do you think a simple dead bolt would challenge me? Stay here while I look around." 

Elena sat down on the front steps. He sure came in handy sometimes. 

Anteros walked in and knew instantly that the only person in the house was Emily. Except... He walked into the kitchen, where Steven was sitting with his head in his hands. "So, you're the problem," he said, taking the opposite chair. 

Steven looked up sharply. "You can see me?" 

Anteros nodded. "I can hear you too. Well, you want to tell me what's going on?" 

Steven put his back in his hands. "I think I'm in love, but she doesn't even know I'm here. I was just trying to let her know. I think she sort of saw me, and now she's scared of me." 

Anteros thought about that for a moment. "Well, there are rules about this sort of thing. I don't suppose you're aware of that?" 

Steven shook his head slowly. 

Anteros sighed. Ghosts should get a handbook, he thought. "Here's the deal. The more she believes, the more she can see and hear you. If you love her, she will also be able to feel your touch, but you will not be able to feel hers. I can't help her to believe, but you can. I suggest letting her know you're here in the most non-threatening manner possible." 

Steven nodded. "I can handle that. Why could you see me immediately?" 

Anteros laughed. "I'm special. Let's leave it at that. Now, I have to go smooth things over a bit. Around the women, I'm going to have to pretend I can't see you. You understand?" 

"Alright. Thanks for your help." 

"That's my job." Anteros stood up from the table. He went to the front door and let Elena come inside. "It's all clear. Your daughter is in her bathroom upstairs. I'll let you see to her." 

Elena wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a quick kiss before heading upstairs. She tapped on the bathroom door. "Honey, it's all right. There's no one here. You can come out now." 

Emily jumped up from the edge of the tub. She opened the door slowly, looking around just in case. When she only saw her mother, she grabbed her in a great big hug. "Oh mom. Thank you so much. How did you get here so fast?" 

Elena shrugged, "We were in the neighborhood." 

Emily glanced over her mother's shoulder before releasing her. "Where is Anteros? Not that I'm not glad for the help, but I'd rather not meet him when I'm shaking like a leaf." 

Elena smiled at her. "I'm sure he'll understand. Why don't you go right to bed? We can lock the door behind us." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Absolutely. You try to get some rest. We'll see you tomorrow for dinner. Elena gave Em another hug before leaving the bedroom and shutting the door behind her. 

Elena went downstairs to where Anteros was waiting. "She's going to bed now. I believe that's where we were headed before this..." 

Anteros sent Emily a suggestion that allowed her to fall right to sleep. He threw a wink over Elena's shoulder to Steven before wrapping his arms around her. He stole a kiss as he took them home. 

Steven stared at the spot where they had been. Wow. Once he had recovered, he started to think of a new plan.

Emily felt better when she got up the following morning. She had just over-reacted last night. At least that's what she tried to convince herself. 

When she got down to the kitchen, she wasn't so sure. The coffee pot was just finishing, and it smelled heavenly. She decided to go with it, whatever it was. Em poured herself a cup and went over to the table. As she reached for the chair, it pulled itself out for her. Em sat down and noticed the flowers in the center of the table. 

Emily found herself smiling. Whatever was going on this morning, she kinda liked it. On impulse, she said. "Thank you for the coffee and the flowers." Emily closed her eyes and took another sip of her coffee. When she opened her eyes, she nearly dropped the cup. There seemed to be someone sitting across from her. 

Steven gave her a small smile and a little wave. 

Emily closed her eyes again and took a deep breath. He was still there when she opened them. "You're really there," she stated. 

Steven nodded. "Hello. I'm Steven White. I used to live here." 

The words sounded like a bare whisper, but she heard them. "Hello Steven. My name is Emily Clarin, but I'd guess you already know that." Even as she spoke, Steven started to look more... solid. 

Em could see finally see his features clearly. He had short hair that was a light shade of brown. His eyes were an intriguing hazel that seemed more green than brown. She found herself almost trapped in his gaze as he answered at an almost normal volume. "Yeah, I caught that." 

Emily looked away as she asked, "Look his is really weird. Can you give me some time alone to think about it?" When she looked back, Steven had gone. Em didn't want to think about where. 

She calmly put her cup in sink and went upstairs. She turned the shower to cold and got in without taking off the shorts outfit she had slept in. 

Emily stood under the icy until she had been shivering for at least five minutes. When she got out, she dried off and got dressed. Just before her legs gave out, she sat down on the end of the bed. Her mind was almost as numb as her skin as she called out, "Hello? Steven?" 

When he walked through the doorway, she was almost surprised. She had half expected him to just appear in front of her. 

"So what have you decided?" Steven asked, waiting patiently in front of her. 

"Um... I guess I just wanted to make sure you were real." Em replied, studying the floor at her feet. 

"Yup," Steven said, "I'm as real as you are. The only difference is that I died six months ago." 

"Oh. So, what are you still doing here?" 

Steven knelt on the floor in front of her and placed one of his hands over hers. "I think I've been waiting for you." 

Startled, Emily looked up from their joined hands and found herself looking into his beautiful hazel eyes. "But you don't even know me. How could I be the reason you're still here?" 

Steven shrugged. "I don't know how these things are decided, but I've spent the last three days getting to know you. I know that you love chocolate, and coffee at all hours, and little statues that anyone else would try to hide." 

"Oh." Emily was quiet for a moment. "But I don't know who you are, or who you were." 

"I'm still the same person I was before I died. Let's spend some time getting to know each other, like any other couple." Steven suggested. 

"Couple? Is that what you think we are?" 

"How about 'Mandatory housemates'? Do you like that term better?" 

Emily gave a small laugh. "I don't know what to think yet. Can we set some ground rules?" 

Steven stood up and put his hands in his pockets. "Ground rules. Alright. That sounds fair." 

"Okay, to start with, that was you by my bed that first night here, wasn't it? And you have hidden half my shoes, haven't you? Well, those things need to stop. Now. No hiding my stuff, and stay out of my room unless I invite you."

Steven nodded. "I can agree to those." 

Emily continued, finally getting her normal confidence back. "Good. All that stuff you did this morning, the coffee, the flowers, the chairs... Well, I didn't really mind." 

Steven smiled and Em felt her heart skip a beat. Where did that come from? she thought, I barely know him. 

Emily looked back at the floor. "My mother and her boyfriend are coming to dinner tonight. I've never met him before. I can't be staring at someone they can't see for the entire meal." 

Steven thought for a moment, and then answered, "How about I stay upstairs while they're around?" 

Emily finally gave him a real smile. Steven wondered how he was still standing. His legs felt like they had turned to rubber and his jeans had shrunken, yet again. 

Emily felt the temperature in the room rise and finally understood why. "So my thermostat is fine. You're the reason for the temperature spikes. Why?" 

Steven looked almost ashamed. "That seems to happen when I look at you and get... uh... aroused, so to speak. It's not something I can... control." 

"Oh." Emily said as she felt her face turn red. "How about this, lets go downstairs and chat at the table." Away from my bed. 

Steven nodded. "Would you like me to start another pot of coffee? The last one is probably burnt by now. I couldn't drink coffee that had been on for an hour, and since it's almost noon, that one's a lot older." 

"Thank you. That's sweet." Emily stood up and headed downstairs. 

Steven couldn't resist watching her walk away. 

Emily turned around on the stairs and looked up at him. "Save that trick for November. It's hot enough in here already."


	5. Chapter 5

Within a few minutes, Emily was sitting at the table in the kitchen with Steven and a fresh cup of his coffee. Em took a long drink, savoring the smooth flavor. If only she could convince him to make coffee for her all of the time. 

Steven watched the look of enjoyment spread across her face. He wished that he could make her happy all of the time. At least she seemed to be getting more comfortable around him. 

Finally, Em placed the nearly empty cup on table and looked over at Steven. This ghost was going to make her life even more complicated. He looked amazing, almost... edible. She looked down at his full lips. Em could almost imagine those lips pressed to hers. Molten heat started gathering between her legs. 

Emily pulled her gaze away and lifted her cup to her tingling lips. She drained the remaining liquid quickly and got up from the table to grab more. She could feel Steven's eyes following her around the room and hoped he enjoyed the sight as much as she did. 

Steven worked very hard to control the temperature in the room. He had seen the way she had been staring at his lips, hadn't missed the flush of her face. He was glad that they were both thinking of the same thing, even if he didn't know what to do about that yet. 

Steven thought she looked more composed as she sat back down at the table. Then she looked at him again. He cherry lips parted slightly and her tongue darted out to caress them. Steven nearly groaned, realizing they were going to have more problems if something didn't distract them, fast. 

"So, what are you planning to make for dinner tonight?" Steven asked. 

The startled look of Emily's face confirmed that her thoughts had been firmly elsewhere. "Um, lasagna. My mother loves lasagna. Especially with lots of extra cheese." 

"Mmm. That is one of my favorite meals. Or, it was. I didn't make it much because it took so much time and effort. I kinda regret that now." 

"I'm sorry." Emily searched her mind for another safe subject. "What other things do you miss? I mean, what would you do with one more day?" 

You. "I'd drink an entire pot of coffee, watch television, munch popcorn, make lasagna, and go out to a movie. I think that's most of it." 

Emily considered that for a moment. "I can't help you with the food or the coffee, but I do have a spare television set and DVD player. I was going to just leave them packed up, but I can set them up in the spare room, where I put the guest bed. You can use it for yourself. The cable guy comes this week and I can have him install in there too." 

Steven smiled at her. "That would be great. I haven't gotten to watch anything since I died. They had all my stuff packed up very quickly." 

"How about I rent a couple of movies for you to watch tonight? If you keep the door shut, they won't hear a thing down here." 

"Wonderful. I can keep the volume down. Do you think you can get some comedies and action flicks? You pick. I don't know what's out on video now." 

Emily nodded and looked down at her watch. "Oh, no. If I'm going to pick up those movies and the stuff to make dinner, I need to get moving." 

"I'll be here when you get back."

*****

By the time the doorbell rang at six, Steven was occupied with one of the movies, the large table in the dining room was set and the lasagna had just come out of the oven. Emily congratulated herself on her timing as she went to the door. 

When she opened the door, she found herself face to face with one of the most beautiful men she had ever laid eyes on. Her mother's description had not done this guy justice. No description could. 

His eyes were a vivid shade of green that defied comparison. His blonde hair hung loose around his broad shoulders. His short sleeve shirt made no effort to hide his well muscled arms or perfectly maintained hands. He didn't look as old as Elena, but Em knew that her mother would never date a younger man. 

Emily took a deep breath and gathered her mother in a big hug, whispering in her ear, "Wow!" Releasing her, Emily extended her hand to Mr. Wow. "I'm Emily. You must be Anteros. It's so nice to finally meet you." 

Anteros shook her hand and gave her a smile. (Just as gorgeous as the rest of him.) "The pleasure is all mine. Your mother talks about you constantly." 

Emily returned the smile and stepped back so that they could come inside. "Thank you, by the way, for coming over last night. I guess my imagination got away from me, being alone in a strange house." 

Anteros shook his head. "It was not a problem. It is always best to be sure there is no danger." 

Elena put her arm around his waist. "Stop worrying about it, Em. You're okay and that's all the matters. So, what's on the menu?" 

Anteros smiled down at Elena, tipping her chin up for a gentle, but thorough, kiss. 

Emily couldn't prevent her sigh. It was wonderful that he so into her mother. She hoped she would have that someday. A picture of Steven flash into her head, but Em pushed it away firmly. "Let's all go in the dining room. I've got red wine and lasagna. Anteros, are you any good with a cork-screw? Those things always defeat me." 

Anteros nodded. "I believe I can handle that." 

Emily smiled. "Great. They're in the kitchen, if you want to follow me." 

Elena and Anteros follow Em into the kitchen. He opened the wine easily and took it to the table, filling the glasses as Emily brought the lasagna to the table. There was almost no conversation as they ate. 

When they had nearly finished, Emily saw something move out of the corner of her eye. Excusing herself for a moment, she hurried into the kitchen. Steven motioned to her and she followed him up the stairs to the guest room. As she shut the door behind them, she turned to glare at him. "I thought we had a deal. What is so important?" 

"Who is that guy?" Steven asked. 

Emily threw her hands in the air. "That's my mother's boyfriend. He is not my date, even if he does look my age." 

Steven shook his head, "I didn't think he was your date. I saw him here with your mother last night. More importantly, he saw me. He did this weird... well, just ask him how he got home last night." 

Emily's jaw nearly hit the floor. "He could see you? And he didn't mention that I had a ghost in my house? Why didn't you tell me this sooner? You could have joined us downstairs if they already know you're here." 

"Well, I know he can see me, but I don't know about your mother. She didn't seem to notice me last night. I wasn't sure it would be a good idea. How can you introduce her to someone she can't see or hear?" 

"Alright, I get the point. Why don't you come downstairs and find out if she can see you? If she doesn't notice you, you can always come back upstairs." Emily suggested. 

"I guess we can try that. I hope it doesn't annoy him though. He said last night that he was going to pretend not to see me." 

"He doesn't seem the type to try murdering a ghost." Emily laughed. 

"Now, come on. I have to get back down there." 

Steven followed her down the stairs and through the kitchen. He stopped in the doorway, where everyone would be able to see him. As Emily sat down, he gave a small wave to Anteros. Steven could see that Anteros was not going to acknowledge him. 

Emily decided to find out for certain. "Mom, could you grab the salt and pepper out of the kitchen for me?" When Elena hopped up and headed into the kitchen, Emily sent a pointed look at Anteros, who shook his head. Alright, I guess not. Emily looked at Steven and shrugged as she shook her head. 

Steven nodded and walked back up the stairs. 

Before Elena got back, Anteros told her quietly, "We can discuss that later." 

Emily nodded and took the containers from her mother as she walked in. "Thanks mom." 

Anteros looked at Elena, "Would you mind if I talked to your daughter? I can see she has some questions that she feels reluctant to address in front of you." 

Elena shook her head. "No, I don't mind. I'll just wait out on porch until you're ready." She gave them both a kiss and went outside. 

As soon as the door closed, Emily rounded on Anteros. "What's going on here? I can see you're really into my mother. That's no secret. But what's with Steven? Why can you see him and she can't? And what else are you hiding? Steven said to ask you how you got home yesterday." 

Anteros took a deep breath and smiled. "Your mother is the love for which I have been searching for a very long time. As for myself, if I told you the complete truth, you would not believe me. Let us say that I have certain... abilities that your mother does not." 

"Hmph. That is much of an answer." 

"I'm afraid it is the only one I can give you for now." 

Emily put her hands up, admitting defeat. "Alright. Fine. I guess I'll just accept that for now. What are your plans for my mother? She's already lost her husband. I don't want you breaking her heart too." 

Anteros gave a slight bow of his head. "Do not concern yourself. I am aware of her past and I will not be repeating it. I hope, in time, that she will accept me as her partner for all time. Until I believe that time has come, we will continue as we are." 

Emily shook her head in amazement. "Wow. That's got to be the most romantic thing I've heard in a long time. If you're like this all the time, I'll bet that my mom is already waiting for you to ask." 

Anteros grinned. "Do you really think so? I know that courtships generally last longer than the two months we have been together." 

Emily had to smile at the eagerness in his voice. "I saw the way she acted with you tonight. She'd definitely be willing to marry you if you asked. Go for it, with my blessings." 

"Thank you. You give me more than you know. However, your mother is waiting eagerly outside for me to join her." 

Emily walked Anteros to the door and they joined her mother on the porch. Em gave Anteros a small hug and he headed to the car, waiting to open her mother's door for her. Emily took her mother's hands in her own. "Oh, mom. He's amazing. Definitely a keeper." 

Elena laughed. "Yes, dear, I know." She gave her daughter a hug and practically skipped down the sidewalk to Anteros. She gave a small wave to Em and got in the car. 

Elena waved back and went into the house. She yelled up the front stairs for Steven. As he came down, she said, "He's a mystery, but I think I like him. He's definitely good for my mom." 

Steven nodded. "I couldn't resist listening in on your conversation, and I agree. A mystery and a gift. I'm sure everything will be explained eventually. We just have to wait until they are ready to tell us." 

Emily smiled at him. "Eventually. I can't say I'm not curious though. For now, I need to get the leftovers put away and the table cleared off. Do you think you can carry dishes to the sink?" 

Steven shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't tried such a distance before." 

Em shook her head. "Then you're not trying now either. Practice on something plastic. Those are my best plates." 

Steven laughed. "Alright. How about I just keep you company while you take care of the table?" 

Emily smiled sweetly at him over her shoulder. "You don't get off that easily. I know you can get them from the sink into the dishwasher."


End file.
